Dark Embrace: SonicXShadow
by Beautiful Mischief Madness123
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are lovers. Shadow is a immortal but Sonic is a mortal. Not good at summary's! Hope you like :D Rated M just incase!


Hey people! :D This is my first SonicXShadow story! Please don't leave bad comments! DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE SONADOW!

- Enjoy the story! :D

Dark Embrace- (SonicXShadow)

Black snow flakes fell from the lifeless sky of crimson. So it was true. When an angel turns dark the sky is died with blood. I sighed as I turned from the window back to my bed.  
Sonic sat there on my bed, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. His eyes hazed over, breathing slowly but raggedly. I smiled wickedly. I let my jet black and crimson feathered wings show.  
Sonic did nothing but stare into my eyes, searching for something like a sign that I was not going to kill him.  
"Sh… Shadow…" he choked out practically choking on the blood in his lungs.  
I smiled. He looked… so… vulnerable. I walked closer; he backed up against the wall. I laughed under my breath. I could see the tears of pain and fear gathering in his eyes. How I wanted him.  
I knelt on the bed. He scrambled back fast; he let out a yell as his back slammed against the headboard. I crawled over to him, my tongue licking his injured left cheek.  
"AAAH!" he screamed and struggled, but I held him by his wrists.  
'Lovely…' I thought to myself as I liked the remaining droplets of blood of my lips. My right, gloveless hand reached out to Sonic's leg. It glided up smoothly, going over his side then finishing at his face. I tilted his head to expose his neck. So… delicate… so… delicious.

His eyes closed but shot open as he felt my breath against his neck.  
"Shadow?" sonic asked so innocently, "w-what are you d-doing?"

My hand that had tilted his head moved his head again so that our eyes met.  
"Don't worry. I might hurt but… I'll make it quick." A wicked smile grew and was planted on my muzzle. Sonic's emerald green eyes went wide with fear as he knew what was going to happen.  
'I'm going to die.'

I tilted his head back to its position. I let myself trail my nose trail along his chest and neck finding his pulse… and taking in the intoxicating smell of hiss sweet, sweet blood.

My teeth pierced his flesh. Sonic let out a yell as he began to struggle.  
I kept my teeth locked onto the piece of flesh, with every move he made… the wound became bigger… deeper… more lovely.  
his sweet blood flowed into my mouth. A shiver of complete delight raced down my spine.

Sonic stopped his struggle and lay limp under me.  
I pressed my chest against his, I felt his chest lift up slowly and sink quickly.  
his lips pressed against my ear, I heard him whimper and moan as I continued to drink his life force.  
it almost felt as if… he was enjoying this.

I pulled a little at the flesh in my teeth, earning a loud moan from the blue one.  
I let him rest for a while, still holding the flesh in my jaws.  
whimpering emanated from Sonic's cracked lips, but it soon turned into chocked sobbing.  
Tears of both water and blood ran down his cheeks and dripped onto my face.  
I felt how his body was trembling… from fear and from soon approaching death.

a wave of guilt stabbed me in the heart and gut. 'I can't let him die.'

I placed a moist, un-gloved hand on his heaving peach tinted chest. He stopped his sobs and I slowly removed the flesh from my grasp.  
Sonic opened his mouth to speak… but no words came out. I had sealed his mouth with in my own, tasting his lips.  
he shuddered as he tasted his own blood in the kiss I had melted him into.

his hands gripped my shoulders, squeezing them tight. I felt how he wanted to break away, then I remembered… 'Sonic can't hold his breath for as long as I can.'  
I quickly broke away. Sonic gasped for air, his muzzle a very deep red.

"Sonic…" I spoke softly not wanting to scare him.  
he looked at me, emerald eyes half closed. He opened his mouth, but instead of talking. He lunged into my arms, wrapping his legs around my waist, our tongues moving rapidly in the heated kiss we were engaged in.

he pulled back, but never looked me in the eyes as he reached for my ear as whispered, "Shadow… I love you."  
I smiled wickedly.  
Sonic looked at my lustful eyes, "embrace me in your darkness… my master."

I nodded and let my bloody fangs show.  
I was expecting Sonic to flinch… instead he leaned forward and licked his blood off my needle sharp fangs. It soon turned into another passionate kiss.

he looked at my eyes and moved his fawn coloured hands up my torso, finishing and resting them on my tuft of white fur. His emerald eyes danced with a lust for love.  
I chuckled under my breath.  
he wasn't given to time to ask why I was laughing.  
I forcefully pushed him down to the bed by his wrists again.  
Sonic's eyes went wide at first, but softened as my hand grazed up his side again.  
He moaned with bliss. His hands reached my face, stroking my right cheek, making my ears fall… making me moan as well.

I bent down letting my tongue travel from his stomach up to his lips.  
Sonic moaned.  
I let my head rest on his chest, his heart was beating fast. I had the urge… for his blood again.

Sonic bit down softly on my ear, tugging a bit.  
I shook my head to get him to stop. He laughed and tried again but I was too fast. I had already moved my head back, a hand rested on his chest.  
he looked at me licking my lips.

"shadow?" Sonic asked noticing a thread of drool had formed in the corner of my mouth.  
I snapped out of this awkward, daydreaming state I was in and looked him in the eyes.  
"Sorry… I… just can still smell your blood." I said taking in a big breath trough my nose… that sweet smell.  
Sonic's brow furrowed slightly. "Sorry. I'll go and shower quickly."  
'we can do it together.' a wicked smile… and an embarrassed blush appeared after what I had just thought. 'Horny mind.' I thought to myself… although my heart was beginning to agree.

Sonic had already disappeared down the passage way to the master bathroom at the end.  
I smiled. Lust had taken over my body.

I silently snuck into the bathroom. Steam filled the air.  
I noticed the all too familiar figure of the blue white angel in the shower.  
'he doesn't know I'm here… yet.'  
the shower had no door. Only a wall with a large window and an opening that led to the other side of the bathroom.  
I toed off my shoes and socks and tiptoed into the large shower.  
Sonic stood under the shower head, sighing with contentment as the almost boiling hot water soaked through his royal blue fur.

I took a step forward but stopped as he moved his arm. I froze only to relax as he placed his hand on his other shoulder. He groaned in pain. Moving forward slightly so his shoulder was getting blasted by the water, he groaned but sighed. "Ow…" he rubbed the shoulder more.  
I crept up to him.  
placing a hand on his shoulder I lightly began massaging it.  
"HUH!" Sonic gasped almost having a heart attack in the process.  
"Shh…" I cooed into his ear.  
the shower's water spat down onto us as I pulled him closer. Massaging him a little harder.  
Sonic moaned with pleasure.

"why does your shoulder hurt? Hmm?" I kissed his cheek and nuzzled my face into his soaked fur.  
"I'm now a dark angel. I was stripped of my white wings." He sighed a tear sliding down his cheek luckily hidden by the curtain of water pouring down.

"don't worry… I'm here. " I smiled and pushed my chest into his back. My arms went around his waist.  
Sonic sighed and lay his head back onto my shoulder.

I flipped him around and pushed my body against his.  
Sonic gasped thickly as every part of his body touched mine.  
he closed his eyes, a dark red blush appearing on his muzzle.

"Shadow…" sonic moaned blissfully.  
I laughed and ran my gloveless ebony and crimson fingers through his quills.  
I grabbed one of them, yanking it down so that Sonic's face looked at the ceiling. Only his forehead was getting blasted with the water now.  
Sonic didn't bother the yelp or scream when I pulled at his quill. In stead his continued to moan with bliss.

I started kissing his neck, resting the urge to pierce his flesh again.  
instead I let my tongue like from his neck to his mouth, he accepted the invitation and let the pink muscle dart around the cavern, tasting and exploring every inch.  
I broke away quickly to catch my breath, but Sonic pulled me back in for more…

half an hour had past with me and Sonic standing in the shower, 'embracing…'  
I pushed him out of the shower, into the towel rail. His back slamming into the horizontal pole.  
He let out a quiet yelp, even without alcohol we were as drunk as hell!  
I held him by his wrists, licking up from his stomach to his muzzle.  
his hands went from my lower back up to my shoulders.  
"oh…Shadow…" he continued to moan.

I pushed my frame against his, my gloveless hands going down his azure back, resting near his tail.

Sonic nuzzled his face into my neck, nipping at my black fur and skin. I felt how his canines pierced into my flesh. A warm sensation of blood trickled down my neck, 'finally…' I mentally sighed. I felt how he pulled at my flesh, drawing the blood out of the small yet deep wound.

I let a quiet chuckle escape my lips.

Sonic let go of the skin and stared into my eyes. His hand brushed against the wound causing it to sting slightly.  
"So…" he bit down softly on my bottom lip, allowing me to taste my blood on his teeth, "this is what being a Dark Angel feels like?"  
I nodded. "nice, isn't it?"  
Sonic nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off me.  
he pushed me back onto a armless couch, kneeling over me.

"Yeah…" he purred, "Very." He bit down into my neck.  
I smiled.  
"you like it?" Sonic looked at me. "Huh?"  
"The taste of blood?"  
he nodded and licked his lips.

"tell me, my master…" Sonic licked Shadow's ear. "What would happen if I were too, I donno, love you a little more?"  
Shadow smirked. "I would love you even more, I guess."  
Ebony picked azure up and carried him back to the dark chambers of his house. His room.

"In my prespective, This is how our relationship went into the next level..."


End file.
